Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In a wireless network, when two nodes try to communicate with each other, but cannot do so directly (for example, because they are not in each other's range), the nodes may use a relay node to relay their messages to one another. In some communication networks, the exchange of messages may take four time slots: first node to relay node, relay node to second node, and similar return path.
Communication networks could benefit from improvements and/or alternative or additional solutions in order to effectively provide faster message exchanges.